Why do you Sit, Watch Dog?
by Shihoshi Ryu
Summary: A curious Miroku speculates on Inuyasha while he sleeps.


Why do you Sit, Watch Dog?

By: Shihoshi Ryu  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but if I did, let me tell you, I'd be scratching those ears everyday.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was doing it again.  
  
Miroku let a small sigh escape his lips as he caught himself in the act again. He couldn't remember anymore how long it had been since this had first started.  
  
And yet, here he was, doing the same thing he'd been doing for weeks. It had almost become as much of a habit as his groping.  
  
I bet you're wondering what's going on, so I'll sedate your curiosity.  
  
What was Miroku doing? Why, watching Inuyasha of course.  
  
More specifically, watching him sleep.  
  
The day had been long and hard, and full of battle. They had crashed as soon as they'd reached an inn, sharing one big room. Inuyasha didn't admit it, but it was easy to see the hanyou was exhausted, both from fighting and his wounds.  
  
Miroku was actually a bit grateful for that. It allowed him to watch Inuyasha as much as he pleased without getting snapped at.  
  
Often times, Inuyasha was all too aware with his keen senses of when he was being stared at. Precisely the reason why, particularly at night, Miroku tried hard to simply think rather than watch and think.  
  
Now I bet you're wondering what it is he thought about. Truthfully, it was Inuyasha's peculiar sleeping habits that often time deprived Miroku of his own. As he was doing now, watching the half-demon sleep.  
  
Whether or not Inuyasha admitted it, he was more of a dog than Miroku first thought. His keen sense of smell and hearing, the way he 'barked' and 'snarled' when his 'masters' or friends were in danger. But more so than any of that was how he slept. Always on guard, ready to wake at the slightest hint of danger.  
  
Miroku had often pondered on this. Even when offered a bed, Inuyasha refused it and opted instead to sit against the wall, the Tetsusaiga folded in his arms against his shoulder. On most nights, Miroku would try to avert his gaze, knowing to well that Inuyasha would know when he was being watched and eventually snap at him. But on nights like this, it was safe for him to stare as long as he wanted. Inuyasha was too tired to notice, though he would still be alert if he sensed danger.  
  
Sitting up slightly, Miroku allowed himself to lean against a wall and continue watching. Why did Inuyasha do that? Was it just a habit of his dog nature? To sleep on guard near those he would protect? Even when wounded, Inuyasha would, given he had the time to make the conscious decision, take it upon himself to sit watch, even in sleep as he did now.  
  
Miroku sometimes wished he could ask. He knew it would be fruitless though. Inuyasha would either get annoyed or he wouldn't answer.  
  
Miroku was so used to doing this he could easily pick out small changes in feature. He knew when Inuyasha was alert, tired, or restless. When alert, Inuyasha either had his eyes open and stared at something, or, if dozing, his body would be tense, mouth ever so slightly curved downward, hardly noticeable if you'd never seen it before. His eyes would be just barely closed, and he tended to leave one foot out slightly so he could quickly get to his feet if needed.  
  
If he were tired, then his body would be relaxed, his senses not as keen as before. His face was smooth and free of expression and his arms would hang more loosely than if he were alert. If restless, or better yet, having some sort of unpleasant dream, his lips would often twist into a small scowl, his eyebrows would furrow, and his shoulders would square and tense. He would also hold Tetsusaiga closer, as though for protection.  
  
But never in the entire time Miroku had known him did he ever see Inuyasha just relax and sleep. In fact, he had never seen Inuyasha even really lay down, much less on a bed, unless he had been knocked unconscious or his wounds were to severe for him to do anything but lay down.  
  
Miroku had to wince slightly as he thought on that. Inuyasha's back must kill him for always sleeping in such a position. Miroku knew his would, and his neck for that matter.  
  
Yawning softly, Miroku turned and glanced out the window. The sun was just coming to peek over the hills. The others would be awake soon, and he gotten enough sleep to feel well-rested. Sunlight soon shone through the window. Surprisingly, Inuyasha barely stirred. Miroku knew Inuyasha hated sleeping past dawn, so quietly, he got up and nudged the hanyou, patting his shoulder. The others were still asleep on the other side of the room.  
  
Inuyasha slowly lifted his head and blinked open his amber eyes.  
  
"Miroku...?"  
  
"Good morning, Inuyasha," Miroku said softly, smiling, "How are your wounds?"  
  
Inuyasha blinked at him for a moment, ears twitching as he registered the words, then pulled the sleeves of his kimono down, exposing his left shoulder and the deep gash that ran across it and his chest. He waited quietly as Miroku crouched and examined it. It was healing nicely, thanks to his fast regenerative ability.  
  
"Hmm," Miroku said nodding, "Looks good."  
  
Inuyasha just shrugged and pulled his sleeves back up.  
  
After a while, the others awoke, and after a good breakfast they headed off. Shippou was chattering away and Inuyasha kept bopping him whenever he said something stupid. Kagome scolded Inuyasha and Sango laughed. Miroku glanced at Inuyasha and smiled despite himself. They would always have Inuyasha to count on.  
  
Inuyasha, their watch dog.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry, no yaoi for those who might be hoping, but if you prefer to see it that way, go ahead.


End file.
